


Unexpected Side Effects

by writeprodigiously



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeprodigiously/pseuds/writeprodigiously
Summary: A boring night rapidly becomes interesting for Harry and Hermione when Hermione accidentally serves up a lust potion instead of the intended wakefulness draft while the two of them are alone one night, allowing them to finally air their emotions for each other - and their desires.





	

Harry and Hermione were burning the midnight oil one night, poring over all kinds of books in preparation for Harry’s auror entrance exam, when things went either terribly wrong or gloriously right, depending on how you looked at it.

 

Hermione stretched her arms out and yawned, saying “How about we give it a rest tonight, Harry?”

 

“No,” he said, his green eyes buried in a textbook on the minutiae of auror policies and procedures, “the exam is in a week, no time to rest.”

 

“Alright, I’ll brew us up some pick-me-up potions then,” she said, standing up from the table and walking over to her portable potions lab, something of her own design. It was a box of dried, powdered potion ingredients that had been premixed along with a miniature cauldron. She used two quick spells to fill the tiny, fist-sized cauldron with water and another to get it boiling, then blindly tore open a package of what she thought was a wakefulness potion.

 

Little did she know that she accidentally picked up a misplaced potion packet, a lust draft that she had made in one very odd night of experimenting by herself. She kept meaning to throw it away, but she couldn’t bring herself to waste potion ingredients, and so she accidentally picked it up and poured it into the hot water.

 

She prepared the potion as she normally would, served it into two cups, and brought them over to the table. She drank one and Harry downed the other, and they set back to working with Hermione quizzing him relentlessly about various details of magic and aurorhood.

 

It wasn’t long before the lust potion took effect, however, and both of them began to sweat as their clothes tightened and the room seemed to grow hotter. Hermione lost focus, and her words grew slow and slurred as she wondered why her bra seemed so tight and why it was so hot in the room.

 

Eventually she couldn’t take it anymore and her jeans-clad thighs began to rub together while she stopped trying to quiz Harry altogether, but Harry didn’t seem to notice. His hand rested in his lab, and he was barely trying to hide the fact that he was rubbing his crotch through his pants. Hermione licked her lips and, despite her better judgement, said “And what do you think you’re doing, Harry?”

 

Harry blushed, but he somehow forgot to actually stop kneading his hardening cock. “Um,” he said, “what does it look like?”

 

“It looks like you’re trying to have some fun without including me,” she said, surprising herself at the words. But she couldn’t focus for long as her eyes were drawn inexorably towards the cock-shaped outline rising through Harry’s pants. “Take those off.”

 

Harry blinked back surprise, but he obeyed her orders, his cock springing free from his tight pants. Hermione boggled at it, leaning in to take a closer look while licking her lips once more. It was long - longer than Ron’s - and fairly thick, with a slight curve to it and a visibly throbbing cockhead. It hardened to its full size, and Hermione shot forward, operating on pure instinct, taking the head into her mouth. This elicited a groan from Harry, and he steadied his hands on Hermione’s head, stroking her hair as she began to suck and lick his cock with no evidence of anything but pure eagerness.

 

Harry took hold of her head with both hands, then, and shoved her head down and his dick down her throat. Hermione expected to choke on the sudden dick, but her gag reflex seemed to have disappeared entirely. In fact, it was as if her throat had become an erogenous zone and she let out a moan of pleasure as Harry began to throatfuck her - luckily, she was loving every moment of it.

 

“Oh god, Hermione,” he said, gasping, “you’re incredible.”

 

He allowed Hermione to pull herself off his cock then, giving it the last few strokes it needed and cumming all over her face.

 

Hermione delighted in the splash of hot, gooey cum painting her face. Wave after wave shot out of his dick, and before long Hermione’s face was absolutely covered in sticky seed. When Harry finally stopped cumming, Hermione realized that she had her hand down her pants and had been forcefully rubbing her clit ever since the throatfucking had started. She used one hand to collect the cum on her face and lick it up while wriggling out of her jeans and panties with the help of the other. Her pants off and her face clean as it would get, she removed her shirt and bra so quickly that she popped one of thooks on her bra.

 

Once her tits were freed, Hermione realized why the bra had become so uncomfortable - she had grown a full cup size from when she had first put the bra on this morning. Her tits burst out of their restraints and bounced heavily in the air. She wasn’t sure why her breasts had grown so much, this was more than simple arousal could have ever swelled them, but it gave her an idea that left her licking her cum-glazed lips.

 

She took Harry’s shirt off for him and, with both of them fully nude, Hermione drew Harry in for a deep kiss. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as they kissed, and Harry began to breathe even more heavily. Hermione gave her pussy an experimental prod, and she found that it was absolutely soaked with lubricant and her pussy-lips had swelled considerably.

 

Pulling back from their kiss, Hermione knelt down on the floor in front of the seated Harry, pushing his legs apart and placing herself between them. She cupped her heavy tits with her hands, bringing them up and resting them on Harry’s dick. She positioned the cock between her swollen breasts and said “I know how you’ve been looking at them all these years. Fuck my tits, Harry.”

 

Harry did so with a gusto that even Hermione had not expected. He ploughed her breasts fast and relentlessly, the mammary tissue making reverberating smacking sounds around his cock. This went on for several minutes, Harry fucking Hermione’s tits and her fingerfucking herself as fast as she could, until Hermione decided to duck her head down and begin sucking on the engorged cockhead that poked out from between her oversized tits.

 

As soon as she had her lips wrapped around his glans Harry gave one final, shaky thrust and came inside her mouth, the quantity of cum not lessened in the slightest by his recent orgasm. In fact, there was even more than last time and Hermione felt her stomach filling up with swallowed seed. The cum kept flowing and her belly was filled to the brim with cum, yet she continued sucking, drawing every last drop that she could out of his engorged cock.

 

When his heavy balls were finally emptied once more Hermione finally retreated. While rising she burped up some cum and giggled madly, licking it back up off of her chin. She could feel the cum sloshing around in her stomach and it only made her hornier. She could feel her pussy gaping, flooding with lubricant, begging to be filled with cock. She decided to oblige her needy hole and swept papers and books off the table with her arm, something she knew she would never normally do but did not care in the slightest at the moment.

 

She seductively bent herself over the edge of the now empty table and wiggled her hips, saying “Now get over here and fuck me like a bitch in heat. Please, Harry. Can you do this for me?”

 

Harry smirked, not bothering to say yes as he decided to let his actions speak for themselves. He walked over to her and plunged his precum-spouting cock into her gaping pussy in one smooth movement. Her vaginal walls clenched around him as soon as he entered her, tightening up and squeezing his cock. Hermione let out a loud, desperate moan as Harry took hold of Hermione’s hips with his hands and began to fuck her with no more mercy than he had shown during the titfucking. And once again, Hermione was loving every second of fucking that she received.

 

Hermione’s eyes rolled back in her head and her tongue flopped out and hit the wooden table. She had started this encounter the dominant party, but she felt herself being fucked further into submission with every second, every thrust, every moan of desperate pleasure that the rough pounding drew out of her. Before long she was begging him to fuck her faster, harder, rougher. She felt addicted to the sensation of Harry’s cock, and she would happily do nothing else with her life if it meant she could continue to feel it fucking, using, and cumming all over and inside her.

 

She begged him to cum, then, needily begging that he do it inside her and fill up her pussy with hot cum. She needed his cum more than anything else, and Harry obliged her, shouting “I’m cumming, Hermione!” as his dick spurted shot after shot of cum into her waiting pussy, rapidly filling it to the brim. Hermione let out a shriek of pleasure, legs shaking uncontrollably as she was supported only by Harry’s dick and the table for a moment. She came in this position, legs and arms writhing thoughtlessly, and her mind went blank.

 

She returned to her senses a few moments later, by which time Harry had pulled out of her - her pussy leaking cum all over - and was pushing her onto the table on her back as gently as he could in his lust-filled state. He climbed onto the table as well, positioning himself between her legs which she spread wide for him. 

 

The two began to make out passionately then, the lust draft and subsequent fucking having laid bare their feelings for each other better than either of them could have expressed with words. The two lay like that for a while, caught up in pure desire for each other. Hermione’s legs wrapped around Harry and she began to make humping motions with her hips. Harry took the hint and, his dick having recharged quickly once again due to the potion, positioned his cock over Hermione’s waiting pussy. He thrust inside her with a moan, and Hermione gasped at the sensation of being filled once more.

 

This time the lovemaking was just that, more gentle and caring than their previous actions, and the two reveled in it as they felt themselves slowly swelling towards climax. The lust potion was finally wearing off, the pair having burned through the magical content rather quickly, and now their sex was driven not by enchanted need but by the deep love and caring they had for each other, the romantic feelings they had both denied for so long. And the sex was that much better for it, filling an emotional as well as physical need that was satisfying in a whole different way.

 

“H-Hermione,” Harry grunted, “I’m about to cum.”

 

“Me… me too,” Hermione said. “C-cum together?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, and the two of them threw themselves into climax simultaneously, Harry releasing a normal, but still large, quantity of semen inside Hermione while she moaned in joyful pleasure and squeezed every last drop out with her tightening vaginal walls, overwhelmed by a long, incredibly strong orgasm.

 

Harry and Hermione collapsed on the cum-stained table together, breathing heavily and smiling at each other madly. The potion had worn off completely for Harry and his dick began to finally soften, but he was emotionally spent anyway and he could tell Hermione felt the same.

 

A week later Harry passed the auror entrance exam with flying colors, despite not having studied anywhere near as much time over the past week studying like he should have. When he got back to Hermione with the good news she pounced on him, kissing him deeply, with traces of cum still clinging to the inside of her pussy from that morning.


End file.
